Shining Armour
by babeycakes09
Summary: Summer is a new student at The Ranger School. Her first day isn't the easiest. Tensions run high between her and Ben, while recent storms have been putting the wild Pokémon on edge. What happens when Summer is attacked by an angry Pidgeot. Who will save her and how will the rest of the school year play out?
1. Thunder

"You just wait, Ben. One of these days, she will be dying to go out with me." Keith grinned cockily. He had just been rejected by yet another girl. Soon he is going to run out of people to ask out. And I can definitely tell it is getting on Kate's nerves. She is one of the only girls that Keith hasn't flirted with and thats probably because the three of us are bestfriends.

"I doubt that. But whatever you say, Romeo." Kate stormed past us, into our next classroom. Probably because she heard our conversation. "You know dude, of you keep this up, Kate is going to hate you." I informed him. He just shrugged his shoulders, yet the pink in his cheeks said otherwise. If he likes her, I don't know why he just doesn't ask her out. It plain obvious she likes him. What an idiot.

We all took our seats before the bell rang. I sat by the window by myself, while Kate and Keith sat next to each other. Hopefully she doesn't bite his head off during class. Ms. April walked in just as the bell rung. She shushed everyone down and began talking. "Okay class, today before we start our lesson I would like to introduce a new student." She pointed to the spot next to her, but no one was there. "Ohh where did she go?" Ms. April walked to the door and led in a girl. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is Summer Minami. She is training to be a ranger. I hope you all give her a warm welcome. Now you can go sit next to Ben." The girl, Summer, to my surprise was actually.. kinda cute. She had light brown hair that curled out at the bottom, barely sitting on her shoulders. The blue uniform she wore really brought out her eyes, a light cocoa brown that sparkled as soon as the light hit them. Her cheeks had a permanent blush to them while her lips were the perfect size and light pink. Freckles covered the bridge of her nose, making her look tan. Everything about her was intruiging, yet.. she had a somewhat upset look. Her head was hung low, never really making eye contact with anyone.

As she walked past a desk, the school douchebag, Jared, 'wolf' whistled at her, smaking her ass. What a pig. Ms. April was turned around, writing on the chalkboard. Summer stopped walking, her eyebrows furrowing and her hands balling into fists. She turned to Jared, leaning in close. "Don't _ever _touch me again." She whispered in a dangerously low voice. Surprised and scared, Jared nodded quickly, turning away from her and pretending to write things in his book. It took all my power not to laugh. Serves him right. She continued her walk, and sat down quietly next to me. Ms. April had begun our lesson but I was too busy studying Summer. She interested me. In a way, she seems like she can be nice. But its blocked by this wall. Its like she wants to keep everyone out. I was staring for too long. She glared at me, "What?"

It surprised me that I could barely get any words out. "I-I'm Ben." I gave her a half smile. She looked uninterested and angry.

Instead of yelling at me, her face softened. "Summer." She mummbled under her breath. It took me by surprise. She could get so angry, but then become so mysterious. Just as I opened up my mouth to ask her something, she cut me off. "Listen up Bub, I don't do back stories. So why don't you leave me alone, huh?" She said plainly, turning her attention back to Ms. April. I let out a breath of air, kind of taken back at what she said. Talk about rude. Keith and Kate glanced at me. I gave them an exhausted look. Keith gave me a thumbs up. Knowing he was just being an asshole, I flipped him the bird.

"Okay class, remember, the person you're sitting next to will be your partner for the rest of the year for any events we hold." Ms. April informed. I glanced at Summer. She quickly turned her head, her cheeks a dark pink. Was she.. staring at me? Maybe there is something behind that wall of hers. The bell rang and we were nearly the last two to leave the class. Kate and Keith waited for me at the door. Ms. April stopped us. "Ben, would you please show Summer around?" Before I could even respond, Summer broke in.

"That isn't necessary, ma'am. I think I'm more than capable of finding my way around." She said plainly, walking out of theclassroom. I sighed heavily, going to meet up with my two friends. We all walked slightly behind Summer. Some guy slammed into her, draping his arm around her shoulder. I heard her growl angrily. She shoved the guy off her, causing him to fall to the ground. Everyone stared, the entire hallway silent. "Lay off!" She yelled at the guy who cowered on the floor. As she walked away, people cleared a path for her. Keith chuckled slightly.

"That bitch is fiesty!" He laughed. I shook my head sadly. Why is she so violent? Something must have happened to her. Why else would she act so cold?

"Maybe she is tired of jackasses hitting on her." Kate barked. I could be wrong but it looked like that was directed at Keith. He has been puttin himself out there a little too harshly I might say. It is definitely getting on her nerves. I don't know why she doesn't just come out and tell him. It would be easier. But instead, she stormed off to the girls dorms. Well, it is the end of the day so she is probably getting ready for dinner. Which means Keith and I should head off to the guys dorms as well.

**Summer's P.O.V.**

I walked through the hallways, trying to find my way to the girls dorm. Eyes glared me down the entire time. Girls grit their teeth as I passed, while the guys gawked. What pricks. Why am I even here.. This isn't me. Maybe I should have just stayed at the- no.. what am I saying? I don't belong there either. I'll just tough it out here until graduation. Then I can travel around, belong somewhere, do something helpful. That's what I want.

After 20 minutes of searching, and after the hallways were practically bare, I found my way to the girls dorm. All of the bunks were taken. I searched around until I finally found an empty mattress. It sat right next to a rather large window. A tree branched out infront of the window. I walked to it, placing my hand lightly on the glass. Suddenly, a Pidgeot landed on the branch closest to the window. It stared at me, never breaking eye contact. I stared straight back, mesmerized. I nearly yelped as it suddenly pecked the window. I jumped back, completely surprised. Well that was weird..

As I was placing my things in the small dresser next to my bed, a familiar looking girl plopped down in the bed next to mine. "Ugh. What an asshole. He is so oblivious." She turned to me. "Haven't I given him plenty signs? Haven't I practically ripped his head of each time he hits on a different girl? Haven't I put up with his bullshit for three years?" She practically yelled I shrugged my shoulders, not really knowing what the lunatic was talking about. "So how was your first day?"

"Uhh.." I stared at her awkwardly. "Just grand. Besides Douchebag Sally smacking my ass." I said sarcastically. I still want to rip that guy's head off.

"Hahah! Don't worry about him. That was just Jared. He is the school asshole. Can't keep a relationship for more than a week. Now he just hooks-up, or bangs a girl and then he is done with her. Just avoid him and you'll be good. But hey, you're pretty funny. I'm Kate by the way." She smiled and held out her hand. I shook it firmly and slightly smiled."Ohh! Dinner is starting soon. Get into some comfortable clothes and you can sit with me and my friends. You'll meet Keith. He is the ginger. And you've already met Ben." My smile faded at the mention of his name, but my cheeks betrayed me, heat rushing to them. Her eyebrow lifted up slightly. "You got a thing for Ben?" She asked cheekily.

I scoffed. "Nothing of the sort." I said sternly. Kate just shrugged her shoulders. When I had finished dressing, we walked down the two staircases, and walked out of the main school building. She led me to a large building. A sign read 'Cafeteria' next to the building. When we walked in, the place was fairly crowded. Kate seemed to know exactly where she was going, as she led us to an empty table. Almost immediately, dinner was brought to us. Spaghetti. One of my favorites. I glanced up at the door. I could feel my cheeks heat up as I spotted Ben and Keith walking to our table. My appetite suddenly vanished. Sighing rather loudly, I pushed my plate away. Ben looked uneasily at me as he and Keith took a seat across from us. Kate introduced me to Keith.

As dinner wore on, Keith and Kate got into a lame argument about one of Keith's latest 'girlfriend' attempts. He really is stupid. I excused myself from the table, and walked outside. The air was unusually chilly for a Summer's night. Near black clouds littered the dark blue sky. I walked into the middle of the field, not to far from the school. I sat in the soft grass, running my hands through it. Quickly glancing around me, I made sure no one was watching me. After deciding the coast was clear, I began humming softly. Thunder clapped in the sky,, rather loud actually. I gasped, and stood up. When I turned to walk back to the school building, I stopped dead in my tracks. The same Pidgeot from before stood infront of me, just staring. I glanced at both my wrists. No stylers. If it attacks, there will be nothing for me to defend myself with.

I held both my hands out slowly, showing I had nothing to hurt it, and I began backing away. More thunder clapped in the sky, startling the Pidgeot. It flew at me, talons and beak ready. I felt sharp stingings on my hands as I fell to my back. I could feel myself begin to panic. I can't defend myself without hurting the Pidgeot, and that's the last thing I want to do. There was a stinging pain in my cheek. I could feel blood trickle down my face. Finally, I let the first few tears fall down my cheeks. So much pain coursing through my body.

But then I heard it. Someone calling my name. I daren't open my eyes to see who it was. Instead, against my better judgement, I called for help. It sounded more like a gargled scream. "Capture On!" Seconds passed on. I opened my eyes slowly. Ben had just finished capturing the Pidgeot. He ran over to me. "Summer, are you okay?" He tried helping me up but I pushed his hands away. I uneasily walked to the little pond that sat not to far from my previous spot. My knees gave out and I collapsed infront of it. Ben ran to my side again. "You're really hurt bad. I have to take you to the infirmary. " He tried helping me up again.

Growing angry, I once again smacked his hands away. "Lay off would ya? I'm fine." A light rain began to fall. creatimg small waves in the pond. I looked into my reflection. Blood stained my face, dripping down on my white shirt. "Ohh great.. this is a new shirt." I sighed. Cuts covered my hands, making it hard to touch or grab anything. The rain began pounding the ground. My body was instantly soaked. I gasped, covering my chest, noticing that you can see the color of my bra through my wet t-shirt. Heat rushed to my cheeks, knowing Ben could probably see it.

Instead of making some pervish comment about it, I felt a jacket drape around my shoulders. I looked up at him. He wore a weary smile. "Let me take you to the infirmary." This guy is really persistent. Finally, I gave up. I nodded my head and let him help me to the nurse.

* * *

"So you say the Pidgeot just attacked you?" The nurse asked me as she dabbed my cuts with peroxide. Ben stood in the door frame. I told him to leave but he refused. Something about making sure I was going through with the treatment.

"Well I saw it early, in my room. He pecked the window where my hand was. And out in the field.. I think the thunder scared it. That's when it attacked.." I trailed off. She finished slapping on a few more bandages on the bad gashes, most of them on my hands.

She finshed up and smiled. "Well you are lucky Ben found you. It could have been a lot worse." She infromed. Ben blushed slightly and looked away. "Better keep a guy like that close." She whispered in my ear. I nearly choked on my spit. Why did she say that to me!? She shooed us off and tols us to get some rest. Ben insisted in walking me to my room. The way there was silent, until the dingus just had to open his mouth.

"So what were you doing out there by yourself anyway. It isn't good to wander off alone, especially at a time like this. These storms that have been going on lately have been making the Pokémon really on edge for some reason. Wild Tauros have been stampeding not to far from here. If you get caught in the middle of that.. well not much can save you. Just be more car-"

"For the third time today, I don't need your help. I am perfectly capable of defending myself. So leave me alone. I don't need a lecture from you telling me what I should and shouldn't do." I barked, completely fed up with what he had to say.

He scoffed, looking at me crazily. "Said the girl who just got attacked by a Pidgeot. You'd still be out there bleeding to death if it wasn't for me! Get it through you stubborn head that it is okay to let people in. Or you are always going to be alone. And if you're okay with that, then there is something wrong with you." He yelled. It took all my will power not to punch him in the mouth. He is right.. He did save me. I would still be out there, in the pouring rain.. bleeding out.

I sighed heavily, setting my gaze on the floorboards. "Alright listen. Thanks for saving me. It.. mean't a lot." It pained me to say. He nodded his head and said goodnight. I walked into my room. Everyone was already asleep. After changing into dry nightclothes, I noticed I still had Ben's jacket with me. The rain hadn't let up. Thunder and lightning cracked in the sky, lighting up the room, casting dark shadows. I sat down on my bed, holding Ben's jacket close to my body. "Why did I have to meet you?" I sighed sadly. It is going to be a long year.

**Alrighty, so hopefully everyone enjoyed. Stick around to find out what else happens in "Shining Armour". Review ! (:**


	2. Run in with Rage

"Summer.. Summer wake up. Breakfast is going to start soon." I groaned loudly. It's my day off.. why am I being woken up so damn early. Kate roughly shook my shoulder. "You are the heaviest sleeper I've ever met." She yanked the covers off me, exposing my body to the freezing air. The room felt damp. My eyes cracked open, observing the window next to my bed. It was wide open, letting the downpour of rain soak the floor and the foot of my bed. Who is the asshole who left the window open? Snickering could be heard behind me. I turned to see a group of girls pointing and giggling at me. Then I remembered the bandages still plastered to my face. Growling slightly, I ripped them from my skin, not caring about the little sting after each rip. Kate sighed, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Don't let them bother you. They are just jealous their boyfriends have been hitting on you."

I crossed my legs, leaning against the bedpost. Everyone was already dressed, heading to the cafeteria. Kate closed the window, cursing as she got some rain water on her clothes. At least we don't have to wear our uniforms today. Although, I'm not very much in the mood to listen to Kate and Keith argue. Nor do I want to listen to Ben or anything he has to say. "Kate, head on down. I'll meet up with you sometime today. Just don't wait up." I yawned, still feeling the effects of no sleep. Kate sighed but nodded, leaving the now empty room.

As I got dressed, my mind wondered back to the events that took place last night. All of that could have been avoided if I had a school styler. Like Ben or Kate's. I wonder why I wasn't given one when I first got here. Idiots. And these stupid thunder storms, freaking the Pokémon out. I wonder why the Pokémon are scared of them, it isn't like it can hurt them. It is just rain and thunder. I was never scared of them when I was younger. I wasn't really scared of anything.. until they came..

A clap of thunder brought me back. I sighed, as I walked out of the girls dormitory. The lobby was bare. Jeez, everyone at this school has a huge appetite. My main focus right now is getting a styler, not stuffing my face. I am not about to have an incident like the one from last night.

Finding my way to the main office was actually more difficult than I had planned. I still am quite unaware of where everything in this damn school is. It probably would have been in my best interest to accept the tour that was offered but I couldn't be near Ben any longer. It is bad enough I have to sit next to him. Bad enough that the only friend I have here is best friends with him. I can't let myself be happy around him. If I do, he could get close. And that is the last thing I want.

Finally, I arrived to the main office. Time to get my first styler.

**Ben's P.O.V.**

"Do you think Kate likes me?" Keith asked, looking across the room at nothing particular, resting his chin on his palm. Is he finally realizing how much of an idiot he is being? Maybe he is planning on asking her out. It is flat out obvious she likes him. I don't know why he doesn't see it.

"I don't know, why don't you ask her. Oh hi, Kate, how are you? Keith wanted to ask you something." I smirked as Kate sat down at our table. She stared at Keith with an eyebrow cocked, waiting for him to say something. He just sat there, stuttering out random words. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst into laughter. Kate was obviously annoyed at Keith.

Keith growled at me. "What about you, Ben? Why don't you explain to Kate how you have a major thing for Summer?" WHAT! I don't have a thing for her! I mean sure she is cute but I don't even know her. Let's not forget how rude she can be. There is no way I would like her. "Look he is blushing! It is official." I whacked Keith upside the head. Idiot. "Ouch! Speaking of Summer, where is she?"

Kate held the bridge of her nose. She usually does that when something is troubling her. "Well Mary and her little followers decided it would be funny to let the rain in. They left the window open by her bed and it soaked practically the entire bottom half of her bed. Plus, for some reason she had a shit load of bandages plastered to her body. I don't think she was in the mood for breakfast. But who would want to deal with you two in the morning?" She groaned.

"You have a point." Keith said. "Damn, that must suck. It is only her second day and she already has people out to get her. But who can blame them. Did you all see how rude she was to our teacher? I mean don't get me wrong, I like the girl and I'm pretty sure she means well. Maybe if she wasn't such an ass, there would be-" I smashed my hand on the table, thuroughly annoyed. "What the hell is wrong with you, Ben?" Keith questioned.

I glared at him. "Don't talk about her like that. You don't know her back story. You have no idea what could have happened in her life to make her come off as violent. Get to know her before you start judging her." I spat, standing up from my spot and walking towards the exit. Just as I was about to exit, the most annoying girl in school blocked my path. She had jet black hair and a pale complection. If you look past her annoying outbursts and her rude personality; she is actually quite pretty. She is possibly the best liar I know. She could have been an actress because she is just that good at coverig up. Instead of trying to make something of her life, she is going to ranger school just so she can meet guys. She has made this quite clear. Even the teachers know she doesn't want to be a ranger at heart. But regardless, it is better to tell her I'm busy, and just walk away. "What do you want Veronica?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

She seemed to take no notice to my tone. Instead, she twirled a piece of hair on her finger. Her hair fell in curly tendrels, framing her face. If there wasn't three inches of make up, she might actually look better. "So Ben," She said in a charming tone, "I've been thinking. You and I have been getting along well lately." This is the second time she has talked to me. "And I was thinking that you should ask me out."

If I had self control, I probably wouldn't have laughed. But I don't have self control. "You're out of your mind! Ha!" I said, holding my stomach from laughing so hard. "Go bother someone else." I said in a more serious tone. Veronica growled slightly, before smacking her hand on my cheek. For someone as frail as her, it wasn't that bad of a shot. Props for her. She turned on her heel and stalked over to a table full of blabbering girls. My hand went to my cheek, feeling the warmth to it. There is no doubt I'll get a hand print on there. Hopefully it isn't too noticeable.

Rain poured down fron the sky, soaking my clothes instantly. As I walked out of the cafeteria, I heard a faint scream from the woods that surrounded the campus. After listening for another moment, I noticed it was a girl's scream. And it isn't far away.

**Summer's P.O.V.**

I walked out of the office after thanking the school secretary for giving me my first styler. It was one of the newer editions. Seeing as there had been a shortage of the ones most of the students here had. But hey, I'm not complaining. Wanting to try it out, I walked into the woods, despite the constant flow of heavy rain. I searched around the woods, not even noticing that I might not remember the way back, but I'm having so much fun using my styler, it doesn't even matter. Then I heard a piercing scream. It made me jump slighty, making me break the loop that surrounded the Starly I was capturing. Then another scream. It wasn't far off so I ran in its direction, urgently trying to find the source. I came to a slight cleaeing in the trees. A young wild Tauros smashed his head into a pile of logs on the ground. I looked closer. There was a little girl behind the logs, screaming for help.

My instincs kicked in. I threw a small stick at the Tauros, adverting it's attention to me. The Tauros turned, angrier than before. He dug his front hoof in the ground, kicking up dirt behind him. Yet I held my ground, determined to save the little girl. I whipped out my styler, pointing it at the Tauros. "Capture, on!" I spun three loops around the wild Pokémon. Three loops and it charged. I had no time to react. I clunged to the Tauros' head as it connected with my chest, knocking the wind out of me. The Tauros didn't stop. He ran straight into a tree, lodging his two horns deep in the wood. I cringed at the pain coursing through my aching body, only letting it affect me for a few moments. I wiggled out of the tight space between the Tauros' head and the tree. Finally, I was free.

The little girl cried loudly as the Tauros tried freeing itself. The tree won't hold him long. I ran to the girl, tearing down the little barrier of logs that had just barely kept her safe from the rage of the Tauros. As I pulled away the last log, the girl clung to my waist. Light blonde hair was in knots, framing her small, dirt stained face. Her puffy eyes, burned red from crying. Her clothes, slightly tattered and covered in mud and rain. I softly ran my fingers through her wet hair, straighting out the knots , trying to sooth her. "Don't worry. You're going to be just fine." The Tauros roared loudly as thunder clapped in the sky. "But we should get out of here."

Her hand hooked to mine and I began running towards denser trees, anywhere is better than here. The little girl slipped on mud and fell, just as the Tauros freed himself. He began charging us. This time, I'm going to capture him. I pulled the girl from the ground, just as the Tauros ran by. It would have trampled her. "Go hide behind that tree. Whatever happens, don't come out until I say." She nodded her head. I turned to the Tauros. "Capture, on!" I began my capture, dodging every attack the Tauros had. Only a few more loops and the Tauros would have been caught. Until someone startled me.

"Summer!" I jumped slightly at the sound, accidentaly breaking the last loop. Before I could try and restart the loop, the wild Tauros ran off. Outraged, I turned to Ben. "Are you alright? You're bleeding."

Disregarding his comment, I stomped over to him. "What is wrong with you! I was mid-capture! You couldn't hold your tongue for five more seconds!? Now the angry Tauros is getting away! Now I'm going to have to try for a third time to catch it!"

Ben let out an angry sigh. "Well maybe you should have caught it the first time!" He yelled. He is right. Damnit. Why is he always right?! "Look, I heard a scream and I came running. I had no idea it was you." Scream! I ran over to the litte girl. She cowered in fear. I knelt down next to her, soothingly rubbing her back.

"It's alright now. The Tauros is gone." No response. l frowned slightly. "Come one, hon. You're safe now. I'm not going to let anything hurt you. Now, what's your name?" She looked up at me with tear soaked cheeks, tinted red from crying.

"Annabelle." She whispered. My smile widened. What a pretty name. I helped her to her feet, making sure she was stable enough to walk.

I began walking towards Ben when she latched onto my hand. My cheeks reddened up at Ben's smile. "Well Annabelle, let's go get you checked up, and I'll take you home. Ohh, and Annabelle, this is Ben." Ben smiled and waved, kneeling down to her height.

He tossled her hair slightly, earning a small giggle. "Don't worry Annabelle, you're in good hands." He glanced up at me quickly, blushing slightly. I brushed off his compliment and the three of us began walking towards the school. Annabelle's hand stayed connected to mine the entire way.

As we approached the school, Ben ran off to go inform the principle that the wild Tauros are getting closer to the campus. And that we have a scared little girl. Annabelle and I walked into the nurses office. I explained to the nurse everything that had happened as she checked Annabelle for any wounds. The phone rang and the nurse had a rather long discussion with whoever was on the other line. It turns out, Annabelle's mother called earlier to see if anyone had seen her daughter around.

By the time Ben returned, Annabelle was ready to go home. But I have no idea how to get to the little town where she lives.. "Hey Ben, which way is the town?"

"Do you want me to just come with you?" He asked. I shook my head. There is no way. "Well too bad. You'll never get to there and back by yourself. Plus, I think Annabelle wants to hang out with me" He joked as Annebelle latched onto his hand, as well as mine. I groaned loudly, slumping my head forward. Why does he have to come? I should have just asked someone else directions.

* * *

The rain had stopped completely, leaving a mist over the ground. The three of us walked to her house, greeted by her mother. She offered us to stay for lunch but we said we have to go back to school. Annabelle ran to us just as we were about to leave. "You'll both visit again, right?" She asked with puppy eyes. I nodded my head eagerly and she wrapped her arms around my neck. We hugged for a few seconds and Ben recieved a hug.

As we walked back to the campus, an eerie silence loomed over us. But I'm kinda glad the dingus decided to open his mouth. "How is your arm?" He asked, not looking at me. I scanned both my arms, until I spotted a medium sized cut. Blood dribbled down my arm, but nothing major. I shrugged my shoulders. It doesn't hurt. All I need to do is clean it up a bit. "How are you from yesterday? Does anything still hurt?" He asked, looking down at my hands.

I looked at him, a little confused. "Why do you care how I feel, or how I'm doing?" He shrugged his shoulders. We walked in silence a little while longer. But once again, the uncomfortable silence made me uneasy. "You know, it isn't your job to look after me. I am more than capable of being alone." He shrugged his shoulders once again, staring off into the distance. We will be at the school soon. I stopped abruptly. "Hey! Start responding when I talk to you!" I barked. Ben stopped, a small smile envident on his face. He turned to me and shruggred his shoulders. "I swear, shrug your shoulders one more time and I'm fucking punching you, and walking away." I said in a low voice.

Ben laughed casually, pushing me slightly on my shoulder. "Lighten up, sweetheart. So what is your deal?" He asked. I glared at him, begining to walk past him. He jogged to catch up with me. "I'm serious. I want to know why you are so reluctant to be near me. Near anyone for that matter." I continued to walk, keeping my eyes trained infront of me, and my mouth shut. "I'm not shutting up until you talk." He shrugged, slinging his arm over my shoulders

My cheeks reddened up at the gesture. In an attempt to hide it, I pushed his arm off, stopping completely in my tracks."If I tell you, will you lay off with the questions?" I asked, crossing my arms. Ben nodded eagerly. A sigh escaped my lips. "Okay, skipping all the sappy shit, I'm not the best companion, if you haven't already noticed. Back when I was younger, I would get beat up for speaking my mind. And of course, no one wants to be friends with the girl who gets the shit kicked out of her. I learned to distance myself and I'm fine with it. So you can stop pretending to care about how I feel and leave me alone."

"You think it was an act?" He asked, probably offended.

I shook my head. "No, I know it was an act. Why would you care about someone you just met? Someone who was a bitch the first time she talked to you? It doesn't make sense. You're just like all of the other guys at this school. You just are using a different approach. Try to get on my good side, then what? Make me fall for you? Have me feel like I've finally found the perfect one? Or what else? Pretend to be my friend then go behind my back and make fun of me?" He opened his mouth to talk but I quickly interrupted him. "Why? For a good laugh of course. Who is the easiest person to put down? Then one who has nothing. So stop pretending you care. Stop trying to get on my good side. Leave. Me. Alone!"

Ben's eyebrows furrowed. He grit his teeth and balled his fists. "First off, don't fucking flatter yourself. Getting you to fall for me was not my intention. And who the hell says I want you to like me? Second off, don't stand there and pretend like you know me. Because you have no fucking idea what I've been through or who I am. I am definitely not the kind of person who would stoop so low as to judge you before I got to know you. I defended you this morning because someone was doing the exact same thing to you. Think about that one. I am not out to get you. Maybe I do want to be your friend. Maybe so I can show you that people aren't as bad as you think. There are people out there like Kate. People who are genuine and caring. I want you to be able see that." He countered. Maybe Ben has a point..

"So what are you proposing? That you and I become friends?" I asked unenthusiasticlly.

Ben smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Think of it this way, sweetheart, if you say no, I'll just bug you to no ends and then you'll have to agree. Think of it that way." He grinned.

I groaned from annoyance. I have no choice. "Ugh. Fine. But call me 'Sweetheart' again, and I'm punching you." I growled.

"Nahh, I like it. It definitely fits you. Hope you like your nickname. Oo, and I bet Kate and Keith will be quite fond of it." He laughed, sprinting ahead.

Wait, what? "Hey! Don't you dare, Ben!" What have I gotten myself into?

**Alrighty, so hopefully everyone enjoyed. Just so we are clear, this is not the prequel to my other story. This is completely different and isn't related to it whatsoever. I will be making a prequel for 'A Warm Welcome' though. Anyway, till next time! (:**


	3. Just Another Thing

**So I had the original chapter up, but then I realized I didn't like the way the story was going. So I decided to change some things. Hopefully it will make the story better and less dramatic. Enjoy.**

"_I really wanna love somebody.. hmmm.. dance the night away. I know we're only half way there.. hmm. take me all the way."_ I flipped the page of my book, singing to myself. I sat in the bare lounge. Its lunch time and of course, not a single person is skipping out on food. Except for me. I'm not hungry and I'd rather be alone. "_I really wanna touch somebody.. hmm.. think about you every single da-"_

"If you wanna touch me, Sweetheart, all you gotta do is ask!" Ben laughed, appearing out of nowhere. My face turned dark red. He just heard me singing... nooooooo! "Nice voice by the way. How come you've never sung out loud before?" He asked, making his way to the couch I sat on. He picked up my legs, sat on the cushion, and rested my legs ontop of him. Not feeling comfortable anymore, I pushed his legs open a bit and rested my foot between his two legs, and let my other leg lay across his, just below his waist. I buried my face back in my book, ignoring what he said. "Ahhh, so you're on of those great singers who will never get noticed until the guy whose in love with you makes you sing infront of the school at some big dance? And then you both live happily ever after? I'm right, aren't I?"

I glared at him from my book. "Go away." I growled. Ben shrugged lazily.

He looked at me and grinned. "Don't worry, Sweetheart, I won't make you do that. Although, we can fall in love and have little Ben and Summers running around our house." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. After continuing to ignore him, the dingus continued to run his mouth. "So why aren't you at lunch?" Silence. "Although, it looks like you could skip a few more meals." He poked my stomach. Bad idea. I'm very ticklish.

I dropped my book and slapped my hands to my mouth, trying my best not go laugh. "Ben! I'm trying to read. Go bother someone else. I still don't have an appetite after watching you and Keith scarf down four pounds of eggs and bacon this morning. Why aren't you at lunch?"

"Still full. Plus I'd rather hang out with you." Heat rushed to my cheeks. I grabbed my book and began 'reading'. Its been about two weeks since the incident with Annabelle. I hate to say it, but Ben and I have gotten closer. He has shown that he is genuinely a good person. When he isn't being a pervert, that is. "So what are you reading?" He asked suspiciously.

I fumbled over my words slightly. "Uh.. its about a girl who has to choose between leaving her family and going to a new 'faction' where she has to get through initiation, or stay with her family in a place where she doesn't fit in." I said quickly.

"Just wondering, is it easier to read it when it is upside down?" I glanced down at the book. I held it upside down.. Ben broke into laughter. I opened my mouth to yell at him, but the bell signaling the end of lunch silenced me. "Well, see ya in two periods, Sweetheart." He smiled sweetly, gently holding my legs up while he slid out from under them, then placed the gently back on the couch. I sighed to myself. He really is my best friend..

* * *

"If you don't stop poking me, I swear to the gods I'm beating you up." I sighed heavily. Ben sat next to me, trying to keep himself entertained. Unlike him, I'm actually trying to pay attention to what Ms. April is explaining.

He gave a 'shocked' expression. "I am only poking your side. And I'm barely touching you." He defended. He went for another poke, but I grabbed his finger, squeezing it tightly.

"One more poke and you'd be touching my ass. You move your finger down each time. And that is not something you want to do." I growled, letting his finger go.

"Why? 'Cause it smells?" I punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He went into a coughing fit. "Kidding. I was kidding." He said breathlessly. I turned my attention back to the front. One of the teachers from the office walked in. She walked straight to Ms. April. Idle chatter began throughout the class.

Ben poked my side again, causing me to jump. "Dammit Ben!" I punched him in the arm. "Stop touching me. You know I don't like that." He sighed but smiled.

"What are you talking about, Sweetheart? Earlier today you were singing to me. You even said you wanted to touch me!" He smirked. What a moron! Instead of correcting him, I decided to let him think he was right. "H-hey? What did you do?" I looked at Ben confused. "The teachers are lookin' at you really intently.." He whispered. Curiously, I glanced at Ms. April. She and the other teacher gave me grave looks. What do they want? Ms. April waved me over. "What did you do?" I shrugged my shoulders. I don't think I punched anyone this week..

As told to, I walked over to Ms. April. "Ms. Minami, they need you down at the office. Its uhh.. important." She whispered. I nodded my head, glancing at Ben. He gave me a thumbs up, which I returned. As I walked, I thought back to the things I'd done this week. I might have punched someone, but thats probably because they were hitting on me. What else am I supposed to do?

On my way to the office, I ran into someone I really don't wanna deal with. Jared stood leaning against a few lockers, grinning at me. "I didn't take you as someone to skip class, Sweetheart." Woah, hold on. Did he just call me Sweetheart? Only Ben can call me that, and I hate it when he does. I'm not sweet.

"Unlike you, Dipshit, I actually try to learn about becoming a ranger. And call me that again. I fuckin' dare you." I growled. He just chuckled lightly.

Jared walked in front of me, smiling slightly. "So whats up with you and that moron Ben?" If anyone is a moron, it is you, Jared. "I hope you know that Ben is only using you to make me jealous."

Ugh, he is so full of himself. "And why would Ben do that? Why are you even jealous?"

"Before you came here, Ben had a huge crush on this one girl, Molly. But she had no idea who he was. So, I naturally, I use my charm, sweep her off her feet, and date her. Boy, he was crushed. Our relationship lasted for about... a werk. But, sadly, Molly didn't take proper precautions and ended up dropping out. Ohh well, I've found someone better now."

He grinned at me. "You're disgusting. Why would you do that to him? And to her! She was probably too naïve to understand your motives for dating her. Whoever this new girl is, you better leave her alone."

Jared took a step closer to me, and before I knew it, I was being pressed against the lockers. "You're really that hard-headed? Ha, this'll prove to be more fun than I'd thought. You better watch out, Sweetheart. I might just sweep you off your feet."

"Is that a threat?" I breathed. Why do I feel flustered? I should be kicking his ass for this. I need to stop letting my guard down.

He seemed to consider this. He leaned in dangerously close. "Only if you don't cooperate." Jared growled huskily. Angrily, I drove my fist into his stomach, causing him to take a step back.

"Stay away from Ben. Stay away from Kate and Keith. Understand?" I barked.

He smirked, giving me a thumbs up. "Crystal." Jared turned on his heel, and walked down the hall, disappearing behind a corner. What an asshole! Ugh! He makes me so angry! I wish I could just beat the shit out of him and be done with it!

Instead, I continued on ny way to the office. Upon arriving, two officers forced their way past me, knocking me down. Neither even bothered to look. What, is it be a dick day? Cause thats the vibe I'm getting. The two officers stopped in front of the principle.

They stared conversing, glancing at me several times. "He broke loose... safer for her... the students... keep it a secret... doesn't need to know... in the dark..." I tried my best to hear what they were saying but they were to far away. Suddenly, the secretary appeared infront of me.

"I'm sorry to call you down, Ms. Minami, but you need to head back to your dorm. Dinner will be starting soon and we wouldn't want you to be late." As if on cue, the bell dismissing all classes rang. I tried to object, yet she pushed me out, slamming the door behind me. Liar. What are they keeping from me? Who 'broke loose?' I just don't understand whats going on.

The hoard of students making their way out of the main building proved to be more difficult getting through than I thought. I made my way up the stairs, entering the lounge. It was empty besides Ben. He sat there quietly, his hands folded on his lap. I walked to him, sprawling myself on the couch. Allowing my head to rest on his lap. He casually put his arm on my waist while he used his other hand to play with my hair.

"How'd it go?" He asked curiously. I fixed a piece of hair on his head.

He looked at me somewhat groggily. There is no doubt he took a nap after I left. "Well... I got there, two police officers knocked me down, then the secretary kicked me out. Ohh and I ran into Jared on the way there."

His arm tightened slightly around my waist while the small smile on his face vanished. "What did he do to you?" Ben growled. Is he, angry? Was Jared telling the truth? No, its just my imagination.

"He uhh.. didn't do anything. I kinda punched him though." I laughed slightly. He just sighed heavily. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was interrupted.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this just adorable." Mary joked. "Ben finally found someone who likes him back." I sat up quickly, not wanting to draw out this embarrassment. Ben and I only do these things when no one else is around. Not romantically, no. Just because we can.

"We are just friends. You wouldn't know about that kind of thing cause all yours are fake." I countered. It bothered her for a second. She composed herself again.

Mary shook her head humorously. "Well isn't that unfortunate, Ben. Although, she isn't much of a keeper anyway." Mary laughed loudly, turning and walking to the stairs. I got up quickly, about to beat the shit out of her. Ben grabbed my wrist, pulling me back.

"Let go! I'm not going to let her get away with talking about you like that! Dammit, Ben! Let me go!" Instead, he pulled me into his arms. My breath hitched and I felt flustered. Why is he hugging me? "B-ben.. let go." I whispered. He seemed to come to a realization and quickly pushed me away. His cheeks gleamed red.

He turned away from me. "S-sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Why didn't you let me go after her? I could have made her apologize!" I yelled. Ben stayed facing the other direction.

Why won't he look at me? "You would have hit her. And then she would have made your life hell. You know Summer, violence isn't always the best way to work things out." Summer? He never calls me by my real name. Is he that mad? "You don't think about the things you do. Its going to get you in trouble, and I might not be there to help you!"

Who does he think he is?! "You think I need your help? I don't need anyone's help! Especially yours! I was doing fine before I met you. And I would do fine without you!"

"Really? Says the girl who got the beat up her whole life." He mumbled. What the fucks gotten into him?

Memories of my terrible childhood resurfaced. All of the terrible things my dad had done to my family. The abuse I recieved at home and at school. There was no escaping it back them. Being with Pokémon was the only thing that kept me sane. My past had started to fade away as I grew. Now, its back. Tears collected in the corners of my eyes. I curled my hand into a fist and sent it flying at Ben. It connected forcefully to his stumbled backwards, gripping his shoulder tightly. "Get the fuck away from me! Go stuff your face like always! I'm sick of your bullshit! You're such an asshole."

"Yea, I'm the asshole." He scoffed. Ben turned and walked down the stairs leading to the main hall. I stood there, looking at the floor sadly. What just happened? He was my best friend not five minutes ago. And now it seems like he hates me. I don't understand. I was just being myself. He knows how I act. Maybe he wouldn't have said it if he knew about my past. Although, he was the one who yelled at me for judging him before I got to know him. So why is he doing the same thing now?

But why do I feel like this? I should hate him right now. Instead, I just feel empty without him. Jeez, Summer. Whats happened to you? I used to never get attatched to people. And this is the reason why! Its so much easier to be alone.

I don't really think my stomach can handle any food right now. I feel like I'm going to throw up.. Gods! Why did he have to put me in a bad mood! It's so.. so... IRRITATING! I need to walk this anger off before I punch someone.

* * *

The air was moist and humid. Another thunder storm? Whats been going on lately? The rain has been constant. I haven't seen the sun for a long time. In a way, it has been bringing my mood down. And Ben was always there to cheer me up. Ohh please. This is ridiculous. If Ben wants to be mad at me for no apparent reason, fine. Let him. What do I care?

Rain began pouring down. As I walked, I heard a loud rustling coming from the bushes in front of me. I began walking towards the sound. The loud crack of thunder startled me. I should get back before a Pokémon tries to attack me. I turned to head back to the school, but my body slammed into someone. Jared smirked down at me. Ohh great. Another thing to ruin my day.

**Alrighty, so hopefully enjoyed this chapter better than the other. I just felt the original chapter was too sudden and dramatic. Till next time!**


	4. Stop Calling Me Summer

My wrist and knuckles throbbed painfully. Rain pounded against the window next to my bed. Hair clunged to my face, still somewhat damp. I glared angrily at the jacket laying at the foot of my bed. I sat with my legs crossed, leaning against the back board of my bed. Everything happened so fast. I couldn't stop myself. He deserved it. No one touches me. No one can command me like that. He had it coming to him. He put it upon himself. Just acting out like I usually do. It felt good though. Gods, it was worth it._  
_

_"Come on, Sweetheart. We can have some fun together. Mary told me you and that piece of shit got in a fight. How typical of him to throw away a nice piece of flesh like you." Jared's icy fingers wrapped around my elbow, attempting to pull me closer. I tore my arm from his grasp, growling slightly._

_"I told you not to call me that, Dipshit." I spat, taking a step away from him. Anger flowed through my veins. Ben has already pissed me off and now this? _

_I felt a tremendous force applied to my chest. I lay on the damp ground, my wind gone. Jared towered over me, a look of frustration apparent on his face. "Don't talk to me like that, Sweetheart." His words laced with venom. "I won't tolerate that kind of behavior from you." Jared yanked on my wrist, pulling me from the ground. I struggled, trying to break his hold. It began to hurt more and more, his grip tightening. If it weren't for the adrenaline, I might have yelped. He began to grow impatient. "Stop messing around. You're coming with me!" He barked. Adrenaline accompanied the anger coursing through my veins. My free hand balled into a fist at my side._

_I gave him a slight grin. "Like hell." My knuckles drove into his jaw, connecting with a bitter sound. Pain oozed its way down my fingers to my wrist. Jared instantly released my wrist, collapsing the ground, groaning loudly in pain. Rain continued flowing down in even waves from the sky, soaking my body instantly. I turned to walk away when Jared grabbed one of my feet, pulling me. I fell with a thud, mud splattering on my clothes and face.I kicked him in the ribs with my free foot, completely fed up with his shit. I stood up, and walked away from his damaged state._

_A hoard of people walked out of the cafeteria as I emerged from the woods. Kate ran up to me, worry written all over her face. "Sums! What the hell happened to you?" The rain continued to pour from the sky. Students ran into the building, trying to cover their hair from the rain. I opened my mouth to answer her but was interrupted._

_"Try not to care too much, Kate. Summer might take it the wrong way." Ben said plainly, glaring at me. Once more, anger bubbled in my stomach. Who does he think he is? Without realizing it, I shoved him backwards. He stomped towards me again. "Do it again! It makes you no better!" He yelled. So I did. I pushed him to the ground, tears collecting in the corners of my eyes, hidden from the rain. _

_I backed away from him. "I hate you." I hate him. So much. I turned and walked toward the main building._

* * *

"Alright class, today we are having class outside. You will be working with the person you sit with. In a moment, I will hand out a paper with everything you need to collect while you are outside. The first group to collect all items and head back wins! Now get with your partners and meet me outside." Ms. April smiled sweetly, exiting the classroom. The room erupted in disscusion. I got up from my seat, not even glancing at Ben. We haven't talked since I shoved him yesterday. I don't care. I don't. Working with him is going to be difficult. Sitting next to him is hard enough. We just need to get this over with.

Once everyone was outside, Ms. April handed us our paper and sent us off. Everything we need is located inside the woods. Ben walked infront of me, a good distance away. He picked certain berries from bushes. They are probably on the list. The air was chilly. I should've brought a sweater. Suddenly, I thought back to Ben's jacket that lay hidden in the tiny dresser by my bed. I should throw it out the damn window, yet something is stoping me. I don't know what, though.

There was a sudden pinch on my cheek. Whatever it was, it splattered when it hit me. I touched my cheek. I berry sat on my hand, crushed and oozing juice. My eyes darted to Ben. He stood there, smirking. "You think that's funny?" I grabbed a handful of berries, throwing them as hard I could at him. Each one splattered as they hit his face. He grew angry, throwing two more at me. One hit me straight in the eye. I yelped and covered it quickly, taking a deep breath.

"Dammit!" I heard quick footsteps and then felt a hand on my shoulder. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just angry." I pushed him away from me.

"Yeah, just like you didn't mean to throw one at me in the first place, Dipshit." I pushed passed him, still clutching my eye. This shit hurts. Ben continued to walk behind me. A loud crack of thunder startled me. I saw the Pidgeot in my mind, sending chills down my spine. I still don't understand why it attacked me in the first place. These storms have gotten worse lately. Ben stopped next to me.

He sighed loudly. "Just let me look at it and make sure there isn't anything wrong. So I can stop feeling guilty." He moved my hand from my eye.

"You should feel guilty." He scoffed but told me to open my eye. Just as it was fully open, He took a water bottle from his bacpack and flung the water into my eye. I whimpered as my eye stung. "Asshole." I murmered.

Ben took another look at my eye. "Okay. Its just a red now. I'm sorry, Summer." Stop it!

"Don't call me that!" He looked confused. "Gods, you make me so angry! Don't call me 'Summer'. I hate hearing it from you. You only call me by my real name when you're mad. So don't call me that, or don't talk to me at all. Got it, Bub?" I barked. As I turned to walk away, he grabbed mg wrist. I groaned at the pain. Dark blue and purple bruises circled my wrist. Ben refused to let go, despite my small whimpers. "Let go of me!"

Without moving his grip from my wrist, he yelled at me. "I have a right to be angry, don't I? You are so frustrat-" A body slammed into Ben's. The two of them tumbled in the mud. I stood there motionless not believing what was happening in front of me. It can't be him.. That's impossible. He pinned Ben to the ground, a knife held against Ben's throat. I couldn't find my voice. My knees threatened to buckle. "Get off me before I kick your ass!" Ben growled.

"You were hurting her." The guy sneered. It is him. He wore a dark red jumpsuit with a black belt around it. His black hat had a yellow 'E' on it. "You better pray to the Gods I don't kill you right now."

He pushed the knife harder to Ben's throat, drawing a little blood. "F-Felix? Is that you?" I whispered.

"Yeah, its me sis." I pushed him off Ben angrily, ripping some of the fabric from my uniform off. I dabbed at the little bit of blood. "What the fuck was that for? I was protecting you, stupid." Ben lightly took hold of my hand. I helped him up. Instead of letting go, I held onto his hand tightly, easing some of my anxiety. "Don't tell me you're in an abusive realtionship. Did he do that to you?" Felix pointed to my wrist. "I'll fucking kill you." He advanced on Ben. I stood in front of Ben, keeping my hand glued to his. Ben glared at Felix.

"That's none of your business, Felix. Where have you been? If I remember correctly, you sure as hell weren't protecting me when I was orphanage hopping. Getting beat up every day? Where were you when mom died?!"

He took a step back. I hadn't noticed until now. Ben held my waist lightly with his other hand, steadying me. "Summer, you know I couldn't stay there. You know what Dad did. I had to get out."

"Trust me, Felix. I know. Because he did the same thing to me. I still have the fucking scars. So why don't you tell me why all of a sudden you are here."

He sighed frustratingly. "No. Not with that Prick here." I placed my hand on my hip impatiently. Felix groaned. "I found a safe place Summer. A place where we don't have to worry. I... overheard that you were training to become a ranger so I thought I would find you and bring you there. Summer, we can be a family again." He tried to take my free hand but I backed into Ben, turning so I faced his chest. My hand gripped his shirt.

"We stopped being a family the day you left me with that monster. Get out of here!" I yelled. Starly flew out from the trees at another clap of thunder.

Felix stood there for a few seconds, glaring at Ben. Ben had wrapped his arms around my back, holding me safely to his chest. "I'll be back, Summer. I'm not letting this go. I'll get through to you, one way or another." I could hear him walk past us but stop. "And you, stay away from her." And he was gone.

* * *

"Listen, I'm only going to say this once. I'm sorry. Now can you stop being mad at me? It's bringing down your hotness points." I smiled against Ben's shoulder as he carried me on his back. Dinner is probably halfway over by now.

"I dunno, Sweetheart. I'm feeling pretty confident about the amount of points I have. Maybe I could get something else?" He grinned cheekily, his hands sliding up a few inches.

I sighed in defeat, leaning forward slightly and pressing my lips to his warm cheek. His grin grew. "Now get your hands off my ass before I tear your ear off." Ben laughed, placing his hands back on the bottom of my thighs. I missed this.

* * *

"So, Felix, you found your sister?"

"Y-yes, sir. I told her I could keep her safe here. I just don't want my baby sister to be alone anymore. She has been through enough."

"Does she know of the necessary requirements to become one of us. Surely you told her of what you had to do to become one of us."

"N-no, sir. She had a boy with her. I didn't want secret information getting out."

"Ahh. Of course you didn't. Well, Felix, you speak so greatly of her. Bring- her name? What was it again?"

"Summer, sir."

"Summer.. a fine name indeed. I wish to meet her. Bring her to me."

"She is stubborn, sir. I don't think she will agree to this."

"You have a week, Felix. If she is not brought here within seven days, it shall not end well for either of you. Understand?"

"Yes, sir.. I understand."

**Sorry about the short chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. -A**


End file.
